Living Memory Of The Past
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Sequel for 'I Wish To Know What Awaits You In The Future'. Need to read that first. Kagome and Sesshoumaru already know that it was the other one whom they met in the past. How will their relationship continue and how it will be taken by their companions?
1. Why Are You Wearing That Thing?

I don't own Inuyasha

This is the sequel for 'I Wish To Know What Awaits You In The Future'. You need to read that first so if you didn't yet then I suggest you to go and read it XD. It's very closely connected so without reading that you would probably have troubles with understanding to some parts. I would also like to say that the chapters here will be as long as it will turn out so don't ask for longer chapters because I will end the chapters where I will feel to end them and I don't want to make them longer by force.

Well, I guess that's all I wanted to say for now so we can move to the story :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 – Why Are You Wearing That Thing?<strong>

Inuyasha's group was on their way again. They had no trace of Naraku or the Shikon fragment, so they stopped for the rest and lit up the fire. They didn't talk about what happened in the cave yet. When they woke up in the morning after the storm, Sesshoumaru and his companions were already gone. Only Inuyasha noticed them leaving right when the storm calmed down.

They were sitting around the fire now and Inuyasha noticed the pendant hanging around Kagome's neck. He still could smell his brother's scent on it and it irritated him enormously. Even though it's already been several days since they met him.

"Why are you wearing that thing?" He asked and everyone looked at him. "You've got it from Sesshoumaru and I don't see any reason why you should wear it. And why did he give it to you anyway?" Now the attention turned to Kagome. They all had the same question, but didn't dare to ask her.

"It's not your business what do I wear. And this pendant was originally mine, he just returned it to me." She didn't say it in the kindest way and Miroku, Sango and Shippo were glad that it wasn't them, who asked her. Though, Inuyasha didn't mind her tone and continued.

"And why did you give it to him and when?" She didn't want to tell him that. For her, the fact that Sesshoumaru returned her this pendant meant that he trusts her and she didn't want to betray him in this way. She wouldn't do it even before, but now when she saw him as a child, there was no way to do something like this.

"It's complicated." She said hoping that he won't ask anything else.

"We have enough time so you can explain it to us." Her hopes weren't fulfilled and she sighed.

"Inuyasha, just forget it ok?" She looked at him and he snorted.

"Then throw it away. I can't forget it when you're wearing that." He snapped and she stood up angrily, so she was now looking down at him. She pointed one finger at him and started to yell at him.

"Look, I don't know why can't you stand each other so much, but he isn't that bad when you get to know him a little. Nothing is just white or black. And SIT! I didn't finish yet." She sent him to the ground when he opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm not going to throw this away." She pointed at the pendant around her neck. "It reminds me a lot of nice memories which I don't want to forget. And if I ever hear any complaints from you about me wearing it, be sure I won't be nice to you." She put her hands on her hips and watched Inuyasha waiting if he says something or not. He didn't and she smiled satisfied.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a bath." She added, took the things she needed and without waiting for their response she set out to the nearby hot springs.


	2. Hot Springs

**Chapter 02 – Hot Springs**

"May I join you?" Sango came to the springs when Kagome was already in the water. She raised her head to look at her and nodded with smile.

"Sure you can, why couldn't you?" Kagome said with smile.

"You're right, but this time you seemed to be really angry and I didn't want to end up drowned." She joked and they both laughed. Sango joined Kagome in the water and they were just enjoying the feeling in silence until Kagome suddenly spoke.

"You know what? I don't even know why did I yell at Inuyasha so much this time. He was right and I understand why he feels how he feels. I guess I will have to apologize to him." Sango was a little confused at first but then she smiled and winked at Kagome.

"I think you shouldn't apologize to him. It would go to his head and then we wouldn't be able to stand him at all." They both chuckled and Sango continued. "But maybe you should answer his question. We all are curious about what happened between you and Sesshoumaru and I doubt Inuyasha will just drop it." Now Kagome's smile faded and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I can't do that. It's complicated and it wouldn't probably bring anything good." She said apologetically. "Maybe I'll tell you later, but now it's too soon for that."

"You're scaring me. If he did something bad to you, you should definitely tell us about it and we will teach him a lesson." Sango stood up to support the importance of her words but when she saw the expression on Kagome's face, she sat down again.

"That's what I am talking about." Kagome sighed. "For all of you he is just an enemy. Cold hearted demon who doesn't care about anyone but himself and maybe about his companions. I know I can't change your opinion about him, but he can't be so bad. I had the rare chance to get to know his other side and I don't want him and Inuyasha fight against each other."

"His other side?" Sango cut in curious.

"I can't explain that to you, at least not without his permission." Kagome smiled mysteriously and Sango raised her eyebrows at that. They stared at each other like that for a while and then they both started to laugh.

Sango knew she wouldn't get anything more from her friend and she didn't want to make her angry again. But this conversation raised even more questions in her mind.

What exactly happened between Kagome and Sesshoumaru? Why is she so determined not to tell about it to anyone? What did she mean by 'his other side'? And most importantly, when did this happen? She couldn't figure out what happened without Kagome telling her, but when she tried to find out _when_ it happened, there was just no time when could anything happen.

Kagome was always with them or in her own era. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to go to her time and even if he was, he would have to go through the well and they would notice him for sure. And in this time Kagome was still with someone, and if not, then it was just for a short while. So, when could happen something which would completely change her attitude towards him like this? And even Sesshoumaru acted differently back in the cave during that storm. Sango would be able to admit that something could change Kagome's attitude towards Sesshoumaru eventually, but what on earth could change Sesshoumaru?

Even Kagome used the peacefulness of the bath for her own thinking. She didn't like to lie to her friends, or maybe not telling the whole truth is better formulation. But she couldn't tell them. She could easily imagine Inuyasha how he is making fun of Sesshoumaru and even if not, she was sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't be pleased if she told about it to anyone.

Also, once she would start about Sesshoumaru, she would have to tell them about Inutaisho too and she definitely didn't have any idea how to do that. What would Inuyasha tell her if he found out that she met his father while he couldn't?

No matter how much she was thinking about it, there was always only one outcome. She couldn't tell them anything unless she would hurt someone. She had enough of thinking in silence so she decided that it would be better to return to the others.

"Maybe we should go back." She said and Sango nodded, but when she stood up she suddenly felt dizzy. She sat back into the water in effort not to get hurt by fall and held her head to stop the dizziness.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Did something happen?" Sango rushed to her but Kagome just smiled at her.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I probably just stood up too quickly after being so long in the hot water." She tried to calm her down.

"Are you sure about that?" Sango asked not completely convinced yet about the health of her friend.

"Yeah, it's ok already." Kagome stood up once again and they both left the water and got dressed. Though Sango still watched her cautiously. She was worried about her, but when they returned to the camp she didn't mention it worrying that she could get angry again.


	3. Avoiding

**Chapter 03 – Avoiding**

Sesshoumaru was walking through the forest followed by his companions. None of them mentioned the event in the cave. Actually, Rin tried to ask once, but he gave her such look that she didn't talk at all for half a day.

He regretted a little that he caused her such reaction, but he didn't want to even hear about that, much less talk. It was already enough that his mind was occupied by that event all day long.

_Why did I do that? This way I practically told her about my deepest secret, which even my parents never knew._ He was confused. There was no reason to do what he did and still, he did it. He could just stay still and keep quiet. He was sure it was her anyway. But he wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know. But why?

He didn't want to meet her again. He didn't want her to confuse him more than she already did. That's why he was avoiding their group with all his effort. Whenever their scents were too close or crossed his way, he just changed his direction and continued in another way.

On the other hand, he wanted to see her. He wanted to talk to her. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her for such a long time and now when he finally had the chance to get the answers, he was acting like a little child again.

**Flashback**

He was wandering aimlessly through the castle. The priestess was here for three days already. His father told him that he called her here because she knows something nobody else does, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow she was here because of him.

It bothered him, so he followed her whenever he could and tried to figure out the real reason why was she here. She seemed she didn't know it was him in that cave, but she was so strange and thus interesting. She didn't act like any other priestess he saw before.

There were priestesses in this castle before, but all of them were cautious all the time about their surroundings. Even though his father told them that no one will hurt them during the time they'll spend here, they still seemed not to trust anything of it.

It was natural for priestesses not to trust to demons and demons didn't trust to priestesses. Whenever there was some, there was always very tense atmosphere and the priestess usually stayed in her room trying to avoid any interaction with the demons living here.

This one was different. She was wandering around and in the castle as if she was at home. When she met someone, human or demon, she always greeted them with smile. She didn't seem to notice at all that she was actually in the territory of her enemies and that was the most startling. Maybe it was just some game of hers, but she didn't seem to be pretending anything.

Right now she was with his father again, so he couldn't follow her and that's why he was just walking around waiting for his chance.

Suddenly his mother came out from behind the corner and passed around him without even looking at him. She was angry, a lot. He didn't know why, but he knew she was. When he asked her before, she told him he wouldn't understand it anyway and then left without saying anything else.

Why was his mother so angry since that priestess came? Why is that priestess so different? Who is she? Where is she from? What does she know that his father invited her here? Too many questions and no answer.

He noticed that she went outside again so he went after her. He knew that maybe he could get his answers just by simply asking her, but he didn't know how should he ask and how could she react, so he just secretly followed her hoping that he will figure out something himself.

**End flashback**

_Why am I acting so stupid? I'm not like that anymore. I have no reason to be afraid of her and avoiding her. I'm much stronger than her._ He made up his mind and for the first time after that storm he didn't try to avoid their scents and instead he followed them.


	4. Old Friend?

**Chapter 04 – Old Friend?**

"He's not my lover you idiot!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Then why are you protecting him so much and keep talking about how he's different than we think. What is it you are trying to hide from us?" He replied in the same tone.

"You are the one who keeps asking even though I told you many times that I won't answer you. And I am not trying to hide anything from you!"

"So why won't you answer me? Is he more important to you than we are?" He asked and folded his arms.

"It's not that. I just don't see any reason why do you want to know that so badly. And there's no need for you to know that at all."

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, then I will ask him." Inuyasha pointed towards the trees and turned that way. Sesshoumaru was standing there, watching their argument unnoticed by either of the group members, only by Inuyasha.

Now, when everyone's attention was turned at him, he went towards them in his usual slow demeanor and stopped just a few steps from the group.

As Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were sitting further away from the arguing couple, not wanting to be dragged into it too, now they came closer again to not miss anything important or interesting.

"Well, what are you two hiding?" Inuyasha snapped at his brother.

"I am not here to answer any of your questions." He replied calmly.

"So why are you here?" Inuyasha was already angry to no end.

"That's none of your business." Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed too.

"Fine, as you wish." Inuyasha drew out the Tetsusaiga, but before anyone could do anything else, they were stopped by Kagome's voice.

"Stop it you idiots!" She yelled at them and the brothers looked at her. There was hint of anger in both of their eyes but Kagome didn't mind.

"You!" She pointed at Inuyasha. "Stop waving here with your sword or you know what will happen to you. And you!" She now turned at Sesshoumaru. "Why are you here?" There was silence and nobody knew what to expect.

"Kagome, maybe you shouldn't..." Sango started but was cut by Kagome.

"Stay out of this!" She hardly glanced at her and instead watched Sesshoumaru waiting for his answer.

"What makes you think I won't kill you for your impudence?" He asked and she smiled.

"Well, if you wanted to kill me, you could have done it a _long_ time ago." She answered confidently. He didn't react immediately and it left some space for the others to think about what was happening in front of them.

They knew Kagome was restless sometimes, but she wasn't silly and yet she was talking with Sesshoumaru like with some old friend. Also, at the same time, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind about her actions towards him as well.

Before, he would attack her just for standing too close to him and now it seemed that he threatened her more just out of the fact that it is expected from him than anything else, and Kagome knew it somehow. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but how? And why?

"I have a few questions to ask you." Sesshoumaru cut in their thoughts and Kagome sighed.

"I should have expected that, but I guess we should go somewhere else for this talk." He nodded, but so slightly that she almost didn't notice it. He started to walk away and Kagome turned to her friends.

"Don't follow us!" She ordered and went after him, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand which made her stop. She looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure you want to be alone with him? He could hurt you." Inuyasha asked and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. And we will stay in view so you will know if something happens." She soothed him but he didn't seem to be convinced. In the meantime Sesshoumaru stopped and watched the interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I don't want to see you alone with him." He said stubbornly and she sighed.

"Inuyasha..." She said wearily but he stood at his words.

"Look, I don't trust him. I don't know why you do, but I don't and I just won't let you with him alone." He said firmly and Kagome looked over her friends. She knew they were thinking the same way and then some idea came to her mind.

"Then I'll take Kirara with me. This way I won't be alone with him and Kirara won't tell you anything you shouldn't hear." She winked at Inuyasha and he frowned, but she already took Kirara from Sango and went after Sesshoumaru who started to walk again.


	5. Flashback: Searching

**Chapter 05 – Flashback - Searching**

Sesshoumaru was looking at the castle from the distance, proud of himself that he was able to sneak out without anyone noticing him. He had it planned for some time already and just waited for his chance. This chance appeared today, when his father left the castle for some reason unknown to him. He didn't care about that anyway, all that mattered was that his father was gone and he could start with his plan. Plan considering the search of the priestess he met a few months ago.

He glanced at the castle for the last time and then set out to the east. She was supposed to be from far away land, so he knew that he had a long journey in front of him, but he didn't care. He needed to see her. He needed the answer for why he couldn't get her out of his mind.

It was already ten days since he left the castle and he didn't find a single clue about the priestess or her whereabouts. His father told him that she had some knowledge no one else had, so he thought she should be known, but there was nothing. Nothing at all.

He was starting to get depressed that he might not find her after all, but he had to. He needed to. Those thoughts slowly became his mantra, but it didn't help to anything. He also started to think that maybe he should return home, but it reminded him about his escape and he knew that he would be punished once he would step back at the castle grounds. He wouldn't mind so much about it, if he just could meet her.

The sky was growing darker and not only because of the incoming night, but also because of the incoming storm. He could feel the electricity in the air and it sent shivers down his spine. There was a human village close by and he decided that he would spend the night there.

He didn't like the idea of spending the night in human village. During his searching he already learned that humans feared demons and usually tried to exterminate him. It wasn't like at the castle where humans lived among the demons, or rather served them, but still, they didn't fear them irrationally and didn't try to hurt them basically out of respect. This was all a whole new experience for him.

He didn't want to hurt them so he usually withdrew and decided to spend the night outside. It didn't bother him, usually, but this night was different, so he covered himself with the cloak and sneaked into the village.

He found an abandoned shed and went in. It was better if the villagers didn't know about him being there at all, because explaining that he wouldn't hurt anyone never worked. He settled in the corner of the shed and tried to fall asleep before the storm would come.

Fortunately, he was too tired, so he fell asleep pretty fast, but in the middle of the night, when the storm was already in full rage, something woke him up. Though, it weren't the noises from the storm. Something was poking him in his side and without thinking about it, he growled in annoyance.

The poking stopped and he looked up to see what it was. Three boys, all of them much taller than him, but still just kids, were standing in front of him and staring at him. As he moved to look at them, the cape which was hiding his face until now, slid down and the eyes of all three boys went wide.

"A demon! Help! Somebody help us!" The boys screamed one over another and Sesshoumaru started to panic. There was no way for him to go outside now, because of the storm, but he knew he couldn't stay here either.

The boys stopped screaming when they saw him shivering and the terrified expression on their faces changed to those of amusement and wickedness. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru didn't find the storm as terrifying as the looks of these boys and so he decided it would be safer outside, rather than staying here. He made an attempt to leave the hut, but one of the boys knocked him to the ground and with smug smirk looked down at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt these children, but he didn't want to get beaten either. He knew how to fight, but he knew how to fight to kill his opponent, not how to knock him down and not hurt him. He might have played with the human children at the castle, but he never picked up a fight with anyone of them.

When he fought, he fought only with other demons and there he didn't have to worry about hurting them. He wasn't sure if he would be able to use only as much strength as to not hurt these boys, especially when he was distracted by the storm. The thought about the storm made him shiver and the boys took that as a sign that he was scared of them.

"Well, little demon, are you scared of us?" The boy who knocked him down asked mockingly. Sesshoumaru scowled slightly, but didn't say anything. The storm was too distracting for him to think clearly. He had to calm down and get out of this mess he's got himself into, but always when he managed to clear his mind a little, a loud thunder from the outside distracted him again and he couldn't come out with any solution.

He noticed that the boys stopped paying attention to him for a while and from what he overheard from their conversation, they were deciding what to do with him. He used their momentary lack of attention and quickly stood up and ran to the door, heading outside at top speed. He tried to ignore the fact about the storm, but he didn't get very far anyway, because right when he got out of the shed, he bumped into someone.

He fell on the ground and looked up to find out what happened, only to see a bunch of village men with torches and some weapon-like tools and neither of them looked very kind to Sesshoumaru. He gulped. This situation was getting worse every second. He thought that maybe he could fight with them, they were grown-ups after all, but they were still just humans.

"Look at this." One of the men said. "It's a demon kid." Sesshoumaru surpassed the growl, which was forming in his chest. He wasn't an _it_. He was a living being. How dared this filthy human call him this way? _He will pay for it, I'll make sure of that._ He thought and his eyes turned to see the other one speaking.

"Better get rid of him now, before he will grow up and cause more trouble." The other one said and Sesshoumaru shivered at the thought, the storm and the pouring rain didn't help him in that matter either.

One of the villagers took a step closer to him and Sesshoumaru quickly jumped back, but the wall of the shed stopped him and he suddenly realized that he was completely surrounded. The men were aware of that and grinned at his panicked face.

"You have nowhere to escape demon, you will die here tonight." The villagers charged at him and he thought that he could at least die with pride and face his fate with open eyes, but too many things happened at once and with the thunder roaring above him and the hateful faces of the villagers coming closer, he snapped his eyes shut and waited for the impact. Though, the impact never came and when he opened his eyes, he saw tall figure standing right in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Father." Sesshoumaru breathed out relieved, but at the same time he knew he was in huge trouble. The villagers took a few steps back and cleared the way for both demons. Inu no Taisho started to walk away and Sesshoumaru quickly followed him, not wanting to be left behind.

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru started when they were far enough from the village, but didn't continue when his father stopped and glared at him. He was in bigger trouble than he thought. The silence was much worse sign than if he was scolded or punished any other way and he didn't like it. After a while Inu no Taisho lifted him up without saying a word and flew back to the castle. The journey was over.


	6. Confession

Finally! This chapter gave me quite a hard time XD. I had most of it written for more than a month and just couldn't finish it no matter how much I tried. The worst part was, that I had the end, but not the beginning XD. The last chapter also should have been originally part of this one, but that one came out longer than I thought and this one just didn't want to cooperate with me so I decided to post them separately XD. Now I think it was a good idea XD.

Just a little warning - Sesshoumaru is here quite OOC, but considering the situation it shouldn't be so surprising XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06 – Confession<strong>

"So? What did you want to ask?" Kagome started when they were far enough from the group so no one could hear them. There was a short pause before he spoke, but then he started.

"Why did you come to our palace?" He asked and she chuckled.

"Because your father wanted to talk with me." She told him with smile.

"About what?" This time it was Kagome who stayed silent for a while before she answered.

"About you and your future." She said finally and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. She took it as a hint for her to continue and so she did.

"He wanted to know what is your future like, so he used some spell and that sent me into that time period and somehow I ended up in your castle." She smiled sweetly and then continued.

"I couldn't believe it's you when I saw you there for the first time and when you started to follow me wherever I went, sometimes I had quite a hard time not to laugh or even show that I knew about you. I guess you didn't want me to know you were following me, right?" She chuckled again. He just stared at her for a while before reacting.

"Hn." Was his whole reply and Kagome started to laugh.

"Come on!" She told him still laughing. "Don't act like that, I liked you more back then."

"You liked me?" He asked curiously.

"Of course. You were such a sweet child. So innocent and shy. It was really nice to see this part of you. I would like to see that again." She teased him. He growled lightly and Kirara jumped in front of Kagome in defensive stance, though still in her small form, hissing at him.

"Oh Kirara, I completely forgot about you. Don't worry, it's alright." Kagome smiled at the small cat demon who now tilted her head confusedly.

"So? Any more questions?" Kagome turned back at Sesshoumaru again. She noticed that he was thinking hard about something and that he probably didn't know if he should say it or not, so she decided to encourage him a little.

"I promise I won't make fun of you. I know you want to say something more, so just say it." She smiled kindly. There was silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"I love you Kagome." He stated and she just stared at him.

"I always did from the first time I saw you." He continued. "I even tried to search for you after you left, but never found you." She kept staring at him and then took the bait to avoid talking about the confession of his feelings towards her.

"You've searched for me?" She asked and he nodded.

"My father told me that you are from far away land and I thought I could be able to reach your land if I tried enough." He explained and then told her his story.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized when he finished. She would have never dreamed of something like that. Sesshoumaru has been searching for her and got himself into quite a big trouble because of that. She could imagine a lot of people doing that, but not him.

"There's no need for that. I found you after all." He cut in her thoughts. "I thought you are dead for a long time already, but now you are here. I don't understand why I didn't recognize you sooner." She still couldn't believe to what she was hearing. Sesshoumaru, the ice lord, just told her he loves her. She was confused. She tried to look anywhere just not at him, but her efforts were thwarted when he took her face into his hands and made her look straight at him. She was terrified. She didn't know what to expect but certainly not what came.

He kissed her. Softly. Carefully. And she was so surprised she didn't even try to fight back.

Kirara watched them with tilted head. Was she supposed to stop this or was this alright. She wasn't sure but Kagome didn't do anything against it and Kirara didn't think that she was in danger, so she decided to not interfere for now.

When he pulled away, Kagome just stared at him in shock and then the urge to say something took the better of her and she said the first thing she could think of, not revealing her confused emotions.

"Do you realize they can see us?" She asked.

"I don't care." Was his simple response, but before they could think about anything else, they both already noticed Inuyasha running towards them with raging expression.


	7. Decision

With this chapter things are getting really interesting ;).

Thanks for all your reviews, they really make my day and they are also giving me the strength and confidence to continue ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07 - Decision<strong>

"You bastard, what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he was running towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said with a dull voice, when he was just a few steps from them. He stood up and looked at her angrily.

"Why did you do that? Why are you protecting him?" He asked.

"I'm not protecting him. I just don't want you two to fight." She explained. She looked from one to the other and sighed.

"Damn, what's wrong with you dog demons anyway? You're all the same!" She growled angrily and then stormed away around Sango, Miroku and Shippo. They just watched her as she passed them and then looked at the two brothers who were both standing quite confused by her statement.

Sesshoumaru hid his confusion first, right before Inuyasha turned back at him from watching Kagome.

"Hey, do you know what she meant by that?" He asked, his voice showing no trace of his earlier anger. Sesshoumaru looked at him with one raised eyebrow and then to everyone's surprise, he even answered him.

"No idea." But deep in his mind one certain memory started to bug him. At that time he didn't give it much thought, but now it obtained a whole new meaning.

**Flashback**

It was early in the morning and Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep, so he was just wandering through the castle. He ended up in the corridor with guest rooms and for a while he was just watching the room he knew the priestess was in.

Suddenly the door opened and he quickly hid behind the corner. But it wasn't the priestess who came out from the room, it was his father. He closed the door behind himself and then walked away through the corridor in the opposite direction from Sesshoumaru, not even noticing him.

**End flashback**

Sesshoumaru also remembered his mother's angry behavior while Kagome was there and everything clicked in. He looked at Inuyasha. When their father was meeting Inuyasha's mother, his mother was angry all the same, just like when Kagome was in the castle. He wanted to be sure about his conclusions, so he started to walk after Kagome.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled at him, but he ignored him. Inuyasha caught up with him in a moment and seeing that he won't get anything from his brother, he was just walking beside him, keeping an eye on him in case he would try to do something to Kagome.

They found her sitting on a fallen tree trunk lying near the river. She was watching the flowing water and when they came closer, she looked up at them.

"Can't you two just leave me alone for a while?" She whined.

"I have one more question." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, could you please leave for a while?" She asked.

"No way I'm going to do the same mistake again. If he has some question then he can ask, but I'm not going to go anywhere this time and leaving you two alone!" He yelled at her and she stood up angrily.

"You're overreacting Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's not going to hurt me. He just wants to ask a question and I don't want you to hear that!" She yelled back.

"And why not? Why is it a secret?" He took a step forward. Kagome also took a step closer to him.

"Because..." She started, but suddenly she felt dizzy and as she was falling to the ground, both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha rushed to catch her. As they were both holding her, they glared at each other, but for now, Kagome was the most important and so, for a while, they forgot about their hatred towards each other, and focused on her. They laid her on the ground and by that time, the rest also arrived.

"What happened?" Sango asked with fright in her voice and rushed to Kagome's side.

"It seems she just fainted." Sesshoumaru stated and everyone looked at him.

"Kagome isn't the type to just faint." Inuyasha opposed.

"That would be true, but maybe there are some circumstances which led to it." Sango said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I might be wrong, but it would explain a lot of things." She did a short pause and then continued. "Maybe she's pregnant." This declaration was followed by stunned silence, until Inuyasha broke it.

"You bastard! It was you, wasn't it? This was what you were talking about, right? That's why she didn't want anyone to know! You are the father of that child, aren't you?" Inuyasha snapped at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was thinking about it. There was no way if she was pregnant, that he would be responsible for that. They were never together like this, but he knew about one person where it could be possible. But that person was already dead for a long time.

He looked at Kagome and he knew she didn't want anyone to know about her travel into the past. She said it herself just a while ago, even though he didn't exactly understand why. His father left another orphan behind, this time not even knowing about it. Maybe the decision he was about to do was wrong, but he wanted to do it. For the sake of Kagome and her child.

"And what if I am?"


	8. Their Father

**Chapter 08 – Their Father**

"And what if I am?" Sesshoumaru stated and everyone looked at him shocked, completely speechless. Even Inuyasha didn't have anything to say at that, so when he got over the first shock, he just walked away without saying anything.

After seeing this, Sango, Miroku and Shippo also walked away, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone. She started to wake up and he helped her to sit up.

"What happened?" She asked wearily. "And where is everyone?" She looked around herself, trying to find them.

"You fainted and Inuyasha and the others are waiting for us over there." He pointed with his head at the group sitting together, not far from them, but far enough so they wouldn't hear what they would be talking about. Kagome looked at her friends shortly and then back at Sesshoumaru.

"I think I must have caught a cold or something, because I've never had a single problem with fainting." She stated and then another thought entered her mind.

"But how did you convince Inuyasha to let us talk alone? I mean, he was quite determined to stay here and even though he can be a jerk sometimes, I can't imagine him leaving me here with you just like that, especially when he saw that I wasn't well." She asked.

"I didn't have much to do with that." He stated and when he saw Kagome's questioning look, he continued.

"Sango said you might be pregnant and that's why you fainted and Inuyasha concluded that the father of that child would be me." He explained in shortened version of what happened and Kagome just stared at him with wide eyes.

"That's nonsense! I can't be pregnant and definitely not with you! You know that just as well as me." She exclaimed and he nodded.

"Of course I know that, but I'm afraid that I have to disagree with the first part of your statement." He said calmly.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"At first I didn't pay it much attention, but when Sango pointed out the possibility about you being pregnant, I confirmed it through your scent. It changed slightly and there's no other reason for it to happen." She stared at him, deep inside knowing that he was telling her the truth, but her mind just didn't want to accept it.

"That's impossible! There's just no way for it to be truth." She tried to convince more herself than him. He just raised his eyebrow and suddenly she remembered something and her eyes widened.

**Flashback**

"What's your name?" He asked and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. She wasn't expecting something like this. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction and she laughed even more.

"I'm sorry." She managed to say between the laughs. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just that I didn't expect such question." She explained and when she calmed a little she continued.

"My name is Kagome." She smiled and he smiled back.

"You can call me Touga." He told her then and she looked at him surprised.

"Touga? I never heard anyone to use that name." She stated and he chuckled.

"There's not many people who would be allowed to call me that way."

"So, should I take it as an honor?" She asked.

"Rather as a sign of friendship." He corrected her.

"We know each other hardly one day and you're already calling it a friendship?" She asked bewilderedly.

"Human's life is short." He stated as if it should be obvious and she frowned.

"Not that short." She said defensively and folded her arms.

"Much shorter than mine." He reminded her and before she could react, without even seeing him to move, she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes widened, and when she got over the shock, she tried to push him away from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she managed to make some distance between them, or rather he allowed her to make that space. He didn't answer and as she was looking into his eyes, she found herself to be completely lost in them. When he leaned closer to her again, she didn't protest anymore, her mind completely blank.

In the morning she woke up only to be met with those eyes again. The memories of previous night returned to her and she quickly jerked away from him, covering herself with the sheet. He was lying on the bed watching her, but not moving at all.

"What did you do? Why did you make me to do this?" She started to cry and he got up from the bed and walked towards her.

"If you didn't want to do this, you wouldn't." He stated and she looked at him. He kept coming closer and when he was too close for her liking, she took a step back.

"Don't come any closer. This is wrong! Please, leave." She held her hand in front of her, not looking at him. She knew that she wouldn't have the strength to keep him away by force, but he stopped anyway.

"Kagome." He started, but she shook her head to make him stop.

"Just leave. It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened at all. Let's just forget about it." She still didn't look at him and after a few seconds he left her room. She sat back on the bed, trying not to think about what happened between them.

**End flashback**

"That can't be. It was just one night." She said quietly, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"One night can be enough." He stated. He circled his arms around her and she leaned closer to him. She was glad for the comfort he provided, but then something hit her.

"Wait a second. You're talking like you know what I'm talking about. How could you know?" She asked surprised.

"I saw my father to come out of your room that morning. I just put two and two together." He explained and she blushed furiously, but then she took it as a good thing that he knows and leaned against him again.

"What should I do?" She whispered. "I can't tell them what happened."

"Why not?" He asked. She looked at him again and sighed.

"Because it's unfair." She made a short pause and then continued. "It's unfair towards Inuyasha. He should have been the one to meet his father, not me. And our meeting definitely shouldn't have turned out like this." She lowered her head shamefully. "I don't want him to know that I met with his father when he never had that chance." She almost whispered now and he stroked her hair gently.

"Then we won't tell him." Sesshoumaru stated and she nodded.

"But what about the child? What should I tell them?" She looked at him again.

"They've already came up with a theory, there's no need to change it." He smiled. "If you don't have any other idea of course." She watched him shocked.

"You mean you would claim this child as yours, even though we both know that it isn't?" She asked uncertainly.

"There's not such a big difference between being an older brother or father, the child still will be a part of my family." He explained.

"But why would you do that? It will be a half-demon. You hate Inuyasha just because of that." She remained him.

"It's a little more complicated with Inuyasha, but the point is that I don't want to loose you again." He paused, a little smirk forming on his face. "And do you know about anyone better to take that place?" It took her a while to realize what he said and then she frowned.

"Don't be so cocky." She punched him to his chest to emphasize her words. His smirk just widened and she sighed, leaning into his embrace again. Even though she was sure that it might bring some troubles to be dealing with him and Inuyasha at once, she also knew that with him on her side she would be able to manage with what was waiting for her, and before closing her eyes, she whispered silently.

"Thank you."


	9. Plan

**Chapter 09 – Plan**

They were sitting around the campfire. Kagome was leaning against Sesshoumaru, while Inuyasha was sitting across from them and if look could kill, Sesshoumaru would be already dead. It was clear that Inuyasha wasn't pleased with the fact that his brother joined them, but he didn't want to upset Kagome, knowing that it would do no good, so he kept quiet.

Sango and Miroku didn't really mind, though they could hardly hide the surprise and confusion after learning about Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's relationship. But it was mostly just the first moment, because after watching them, Sango realized that it was better this way, especially for Kagome.

Even though that Sesshoumaru wasn't someone who would show how he feels towards someone else, Sango could see that he really cared about Kagome and she knew that she was in good hands, no matter how strange it could sound. It was obvious that unlike Inuyasha, he had his mind already set and that he wouldn't let Kagome go for any other woman. He would always be here for her and that's something Inuyasha wasn't capable of doing, at least not yet. Though, even if he realized it now, it would be already too late for him to win Kagome back.

The only ones who seemed to be unaffected by the whole situation and who actually seemed to welcome it were Rin and Shippo. They were playing closeby together with Kirara, accompanied by Ah-Un and Jaken, who were not really interested in the games, but they were occasionally dragged in too.

When Sesshoumaru returned to Rin and Jaken and told them they would join Inuyasha's group, Rin was very excited about that, unlike Jaken, who was really taken aback by that information. Though, he wouldn't dare to go against his Lord, so he kept quiet. After all, he was at first against Rin joining them, but although he was always complaining, he really started to like her.

The awkward silence surrounding the group sitting around the fire was starting to be too much for Kagome to handle. Inuyasha's glaring wasn't helping either and she couldn't help but sigh, which successfully drew everyone's attention at her.

_At least he's not glaring anymore._ Kagome though when Inuyasha was watching her, as if searching if there was something wrong with her. That only caused her to sigh once again and she stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk." She stated, turning around in the direction she wanted to walk to.

"Alone." She added when she noticed that Sesshoumaru started to rise up too. He looked at her questioningly and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't need escort when I'm just going for a walk. I won't be far, don't worry." She assured all of them and with sparing glance to both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, she left, glad that no one followed her. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she didn't think it would be _that_ hard. She needed to find a way how to get those stubborn brothers to get along, but she was starting to think that there was no such way at all.

Miroku noticed the look Kagome gave to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and without any trouble he understood what was bothering her. He looked over those two too, only to see them glaring at each other again. He resisted the urge to sigh and then an idea struck him. He smirked inwardly and rose up.

"I think I will appreciate a short walk as well." He informed them and then turned to walk the opposite way than where Kagome walked to before. When he was sure no one from the camp could hear him, he stopped and took out something from his robe. There were times when he felt bad and even a bit guilty for not telling his friends about this little secret of his, but now he was really glad he didn't. This was exactly what he needed to get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to work together.

Seeing both Kagome and Miroku leave somewhere, Sango decided that there was no need for her to stay either. She knew that the only reason Miroku said he's going away was to tell it to her, so she didn't bother with informing the brothers about her intentions. They weren't paying her any attention anyway.

She didn't feel like wandering through the forest at the moment, but she didn't want to stay anywhere near of those two, so in the end she decided to join the most joyful part of their group. Shippo and Rin invited her into their games immediately and playing with them raised up her mood a bit.

Sesshoumaru knew that he should try to get along with Inuyasha and it wasn't that he really wouldn't want to, he just didn't know how to start. The only relationship they've ever had was fighting against each other and now when this wasn't the option, he realized how little did he know about him. And maybe also, how little did he know about himself.

He was always proud at himself that he was able to deal with any situation he's got himself into, and the more it angered him that now he had no idea about what to do. He was also worried about Kagome. He could sense that she wasn't far, just as she promised, but he would be more at ease if she had stayed by his side or if she had allowed him to accompany her.

As he was watching his older brother, he saw more and more things he hated about him. For a long time, Sesshoumaru was all he wanted to be, but knowing that it would never happen. It frustrated him at that time, but now it was quite the opposite. He wanted to be himself, but sometimes he wondered who he really was.

As he was studying his brother's face, he hated as he could never tell what he was thinking. Whenever they've met, it seemed as if whatever he did, it was exactly what Sesshoumaru expected him to do. He couldn't even tell if it was the truth or if it was just an act, but not that he really cared, it was unnerving anyway.

He hated that Kagome chose his brother and not him, though in this he was more angry at himself. He realized that it was his own fault that this happened, but he would have never thought that Kagome would choose _him_ of all the people. He would have maybe accepted Kouga better. The wolf was at least showing interest in her, but he couldn't tell what Sesshoumaru's intentions were.

He didn't understand him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't figure out what he was thinking, what were his plans, what he cared about, if there was something like that at all, or if there was something he feared. He knew nothing about him, nothing at all. How could someone, namely Kagome, expect that they would ever get along in any way?

Miroku has been returning to the camp. He was exhausted, but it was understandable, considering what he had just done. He actually expected that it would tire him out more than it did, not that he complained. Now he just hoped that his plan would work. Sango immediately noticed that something was wrong with him and she quickly ran up to him.

"Miroku, what happened? You look horrible!" The fear and worry was clearly showing on her face, but he just smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I've been just doing some exercise and it tired me out. I'll be fine after a bit of rest." He assured her and she nodded hesitantly. She wasn't entirely convinced by his statement, but she had no proof to argue with him about it.

She didn't have much time to think about it though, as there was a loud scream heard. Everyone's attention turned to that direction, all of them quickly figuring out that it was Kagome who screamed, and without second thought, they all set out to help her as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>For spiceywolfmoon: I'm not sure if I understood your question right. If you're asking if there will be another separate sequel for this story, well, I didn't have it planned, but your question made me think about it and I think it's a good idea and right now there is about 99% chance that there will be a third part for this story XD. Either way, there's still a few more chapters to go even in this part itself ;).<p>

Also, thanks to everyone who put this story to their alerts, favorite stories and to those who reviewed. It's always so nice to get some feedback and to read what you think about this story ;).


	10. Bargain

**Chapter 10 - Bargain**

Kagome was walking around, trying to calm down. She was really annoyed by Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's behavior. She just didn't see any way how could those two ever get along at all. She was quite optimistic before, but since Sesshoumaru joined them, her optimism quickly faded away.

Since she started to travel back into the past, she didn't believe in word _impossible_. How many people said that people can't travel through time? Yet, she was the living proof that it actually was possible, so she learned that no matter how unlikely something might seem, she would never consider it completely impossible, believing in the fact that there's always some way. Though, in this case she was starting to have doubts.

She could see bits of Sesshoumaru's better past self when he was talking with her, but he never showed something like that to Inuyasha or anyone else. She was pretty sure that at the moment, she was the only one who knew his other side. Even Jaken who was with him for so long surely didn't know.

"Lady Kagome." A voice suddenly spoke behind her and Kagome abruptly turned around to see who it was. A man in simple kimono was standing in front of her, but she couldn't determine whether he was a threat or not. She was confused, she didn't feel anyone's presence at all and yet, that man was now standing just a few steps from her. He was definitely giving her an uneasy feeling.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked, trying to hide just how stunned she was by his sudden appearance.

"There's no need to worry, I didn't come to hurt you. My master sent me here in effort to try to make the brothers work together." He explained, but Kagome was looking at him even more suspiciously.

"Your master?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, my master Miroku told me to take you away from the group in hope that if Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will think that you're in danger, they might start to work together." He said calmly and Kagome just stared at him wide eyed.

"Miroku?" She asked bewilderedly.

"That's right, Miroku summoned me and sent me here. He probably thought of this as about the only option, because the process of summoning me took him a lot of energy." He stated.

"Alright," Kagome said slowly, "if you were really sent by Miroku, I think I can trust you, but who or what you really are?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I'm my master's family hidden protector. My existence isn't known even among most of the members of the family, only those chosen ones as keepers know about me and can also summon me. After that I'm obligated to protect anyone I'm told to. Now I was told to protect you while keeping you away from the group." He explained. Kagome thought about it for a while and then looked at him again, this time with suspicion in her eyes.

"What kind of protector are you when you allowed his family to get cursed?" She pointed out. He sighed.

"I'm only able to protect from physical threats, not from curses and I need to be summoned first to be able to do anything." This time it was Kagome who sighed.

"Fine, one last thing. Why didn't I feel your presence before? I still can't, even though I can see you right in front of me. Also, how should I call you?"

"Hiding is one of the ways of protection and you can call me Yori." He smiled, but then his face turned serious again.

"Now it's your choice. Either you will act along with me and come with me willingly or I'll take you with me by force." He said seriously, startling Kagome a bit by the change of mood. She wasn't sure what to do, so she decided to ask one other question before answering.

"Do you think this will work?" She looked at him intently. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but master Miroku thinks so." He said honestly and Kagome nodded.

"That's enough for me, so what should I do?" She asked and he looked at her with smirk.

"First we have to make your friends believe that you were kidnapped, so a loud, honest scream of fear would be nice." He suggested. Kagome frowned, but then took in a deep breath and screamed at top of her lungs.


	11. Anger

**Chapter 10 - Anger**

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled at the man holding her, trying to get free.

"Didn't you hear her? Let her go!" Inuyasha charged at him, his sword in hand. The man showed Kagome in front of him, making Inuyasha halt his moves.

"I wouldn't do that if you don't want to see her hurt." The man said, Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"What do you want?" He growled, the man just chuckled.

"I've been searching for some company and she seems to fit that role perfectly." He stroke Kagome's hair gently, which only made her wiggle more in his hands in effort to get away from him.

"What are you?" Sesshoumaru, who was standing a little further away, checking the situation, asked in a dark tone. Inuyasha, Kagome and the man all looked his way with a hint of surprise in their faces, the first one to recover was the one who was addressed in the first place.

"My name is Yori, as for anything else, you don't need to know." He grinned.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I'm afraid I have to go now." Yori produced a small bow, all the time holding Kagome tightly in place, and then turned to her.

"Let's go sweetie." He picked her up and she frowned at the way he called her.

"No, you don't!" Inuyasha yelled again and again charged at him. Sesshoumaru also set to move, but without unnecessary comments. Yori grinned and just before they could reach him, he suddenly disappeared, leaving there no trace at all of him or of Kagome.

"Damn it! I almost got him!" Inuyasha exclaimed, punching the nearest tree in anger.

"You sure have a good imagination." Sesshoumaru said from behind him and Inuyasha turned at him, his anger not subsiding at all.

"What did you say? Well, it's not that you've got any closer!" Inuyasha spat at him.

"Were they really even here?" Sesshoumaru more stated than asked and Inuyasha looked at him bewilderedly.

"What do you mean?" His curiosity getting the upper hand over his anger and pride.

"You really didn't notice, did you." Sesshoumaru again just stated and then turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, but Sesshoumaru ignored him. In fact, he was angry at himself for not being able to protect Kagome, he just wasn't going to show that in front of his half-brother. He was thinking about a way how to find her, but the encounter they just had unsettled him.

That person who kidnapped her, just who was he? In other cases, he wouldn't think about it so much, but in this one it seemed to be crucial to him. That person, he had no smell or aura he could detect. Neither had Kagome when she was in his hands. The only sense which was of any help in that situation was his sight, but there was nothing what could be just seen, but what he wouldn't be able to describe by any other way.

The only possibility coming to his mind was, that what they just saw was only an illusion. He couldn't sense their presence or smell them at all. If it was just that man, but this went even for Kagome. Also, that person couldn't have get away as quickly as he did. Not if he was really there and not if he had Kagome with him.

He didn't doubt that Kagome was kidnapped by that person, but if it really was just an illusion, then they didn't even have a starting point. How could they find her if they didn't even have a place where to start looking for her? He was getting anxious and Inuyasha's voice wasn't helping him either.

"Stop ignoring me!" Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder in attempt to turn him to look at him. Sesshoumaru really did, but not at Inuyasha's will, but with blood red eyes filled in anger. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and pinned him to the ground.

"Do _not_ touch me you half-breed." He growled, for a second taking Inuyasha by surprise, but he quickly recovered and started to fight back. He pierced Sesshoumaru's shoulder with his claws and getting out of his grasp, he shouted back.

"Don't call me a half-breed you bastard!" Inuyasha gripped his sword more tightly and then, with a battle cry coming from his mouth and with anger in his eyes, he attacked his older brother. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, waiting for Inuyasha to get closer, and when he was close enough, he set to fight as well, their swords clashing in midair, starting the battle.

* * *

><p>When they finally caught up, they came upon the scene of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting. It wasn't anything new and under normal circumstances, they would probably just wait for them to settle down, but this wasn't an ordinary situation.<p>

Ah-Un and Kirara landed further away from the two, letting the people and demons sitting on them to get down. Jaken, Rin, Miroku and Shippo did just that, but Sango stayed on Kirara's back and when it was just the two of them, she made her rise again. Preparing her weapon, she waited for the best moment and when it came, she threw it right in between the fighting brothers, both startling them and successfully making them to stop.

"What happened?" Sango asked when she's got their attention while slowly descending to the ground again. The brothers spared each other a short glare and then Inuyasha, being the more talkative, started.

"It's not my fault, he started it!" He pointed at Sesshoumaru. For a second Sango was a bit confused by his answer, before she realized he was talking about something else than she had in mind.

"I'm talking about Kagome, where is she?" She set them on the correct thoughts and the newly arrived could see the change of expression on both of their faces. The anger they felt towards each other quickly subsided and it was replaced with worry, maybe even guilt. Sesshoumaru was the first one to recover, hiding all his emotions behind his usual mask once again.

"Kagome has been kidnapped." He stated, watching the shocked faces of his and Inuyasha's companions. Miroku took the information in the fastest, crossing his hands on his chest, and turning everyone's attention at himself.

"And that's why you're wasting time here by fighting against each other, right?" He said sarcastically. It seemed as if both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had something to say to that remark, but thought it over seeing that the monk had a point.

"So? What's the plan? We need to find her as soon as possible." Miroku started again. This time it was Sesshoumaru who reacted first.

"There's no plan. I will search for her on my own, you do whatever you want. Rin, Jaken, we're going." He turned to his companions and when he started to walk away, they followed him.

"Yeah, that's right, we don't need your help!" Inuyasha yelled after him. "Let's go too." He turned towards Sango, Miroku and Shippo and then also started to walk away, in the exactly opposite direction than where Sesshoumaru went.

_Wrong answer._ Miroku sighed and then followed Inuyasha, thinking about their situation. _This could take a while._


	12. Break

**Chapter 12 - Break**

She was sitting near the river, with her captor and protector in one person, watching her closely. In fact, she couldn't really be calling him her captor since she agreed with this and even helped him to pull it out, however, she still felt as a captive.

To make this work, she couldn't tell anything to anyone. The only other person who knew what was really going on was Miroku, as he was the one who came up with this in the first place, but he was certainly with the others, so she couldn't talk to him.

She was getting bored. She couldn't go anywhere or do anything on her own and even if it in the end worked and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would start to get along, it still seemed to her like a wasted time. There were so many things she could or even should do, but she couldn't as long as the plan was in moving. If those two found out this all was just set up to make them work together, she was pretty sure that it would have exactly the opposite effect.

"You know?" She started after a while, turning to her guardian. "I guess it'll take them some time until they'll start to get along. I might as well use it to go home for a while and catch up with my missed classes."

"I can't let you go home. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru might be alerted by your family that you're alright." He opposed, but Kagome just smiled.

"Don't worry, the only one who can come to my home is Inuyasha and since he thinks I was kidnapped, he won't even think about coming there." She assured him and he seemed to be thinking about it.

"Are you sure?" He asked then. She nodded and he sighed.

"Alright then, show me the way." At this Kagome quickly got up and started to give directions towards the well.

"A well?" Yori asked doubtfully and Kagome chuckled.

"It's just a path to my home. I'll be going now, you can wait for me here." She told him, but he didn't seem to like it.

"I was told not to let you out of my sight at any cost." He reminded her and she sighed.

"Well, I really appreciate that you want to protect me, but this well allows only me and Inuyasha to pass through. I don't think you will be able to go through with me." She told him apologetically.

"In that case I can't let you go." He said firmly and she frowned.

"Look, I swear, nothing is going to happen to me on the other side. My home is really peaceful, so there's nothing to worry about. Why didn't Miroku tell you about this?" She asked him a bit angrily, but tried to stay calm. Yori didn't seem he would let her go alone and she was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to go with her, but she didn't want to stay here when she could go home and for a while live a normal life.

She noticed that he was thinking about the answer and she quickly made a decision. She knew he wouldn't like it, but he already did his part in this and she didn't need someone with her at all times. She could very well take care of herself on her own, especially in her own time. He probably wouldn't be much of help for her there anyway.

With an apology in her mind, she confirmed that she would make it and then quickly jumped to the well. She could only see as he was trying to catch her, but she took him by surprise too much and when his head popped into her view above the well, she was already engulfed in that so familiar light and soon she landed at the bottom, recognizing the roof of the well house of their family shrine.

She looked around herself and after confirming that she was alone, she started to climb up. Finally, she could get some peace with no demons trying to kill her or just bothering her. She could just live her old life like before she fell into the well for the first time.

She exited the well house and was slowly walking towards the main building. Her gaze diverted towards the city below and she just looked at it in thought. She never had the chance to think about how much different this place was from what she knew in the past. Lately, whenever she came, she was in a rush as Inuyasha always urged her to come back as soon as possible. Now, however, she had enough time to just stand here and look around and there was nothing and no one who could disturb this moment.

For the time being, she was free. Free of her responsibilities in the past and free to do anything she wanted, not what others expected her to do. Free to study and put her studies back in order for a change. She closed her eyes with smile on her face. Of course, she was worried about her friends, about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, their relationship and about what could happen in her absence, but all those adventures were really tiring her out and she deserved some break.

"What is this place?" A voice suddenly stated behind her and she jumped in surprise, turning around abruptly in defense. Seeing Yori standing in front of her took her by even bigger surprise and for a while she was just staring at him speechless.

"How did you get here?" She asked, when she managed to settle her thoughts once again.

"I just jumped into the well as you did." He explained and she sighed.

_There goes the peacefulness I was hoping for._ She thought bitterly and then turned towards the house, not caring about her companion, knowing well that he would follow her anyway.


	13. Sidetracked

**Chapter 13 - Sidetracked**

"How long has is been since he left?" Sango asked her remaining companions. Soon after the two groups separated, Inuyasha darted forward, leaving even them behind. They knew they couldn't catch up with Inuyasha and it would be a miracle if they searched for Kagome and actually found her. The only ones who had some information about her captor were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and both of them left before they shared any information.

"A couple of hours." Miroku answered, drawing sighs from some of those present. They felt powerless. They didn't like that they had to just sit here waiting for something to happen, but even if they went out, they would just tire themselves out and wouldn't accomplish anything.

"Is lady Kagome going to be alright?" This time it was Rin asking. Just like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru also left his companions and went to search by himself and instead of just waiting in some random place, Rin decided they would return to the place where they started and there they've met with Inuyasha's companions.

"She can take care of herself, don't worry. She'll be fine... right?" Sango assured her, but then turned at Miroku, having some doubts herself. She was also worried about Miroku himself, as he still didn't look well, but even though he told her not to worry about it, without knowing the cause of his state, she just couldn't help herself.

"She's a strong girl, but we should still aim to find her as soon as possible. If just Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru weren't so stubborn, I'm sure we could progress much faster." Another sigh came out from the group as a sign of agreement, which was followed by silence. A couple of minutes passed before Sango suddenly stood up.

"I know that I'm probably not reasonable, but I just can't sit here anymore doing nothing, only waiting if one of those two comes back with some news. The chances of us finding Kagome are nearly zero, but I'd rather be on the move. Who knows, we just might get lucky and stumble upon them at some point." She herself wasn't very convinced by her own words, but she wasn't the only one who felt this way and soon everyone else started to rise one by one as well.

"You're right, no point just sitting here pondering about things. Let's get moving. Like you said, we just might get lucky." Miroku supported her and without any objections, they were on their way.

Inuyasha was furious. First Kagome gets kidnapped and then his brother acts all high and mighty even though he didn't do anything to help her either. But he would show him. He will find Kagome before Sesshoumaru does and make everyone realize who's the more reliable one. Also, Inuyasha still couldn't understand what Kagome saw in his brother either, which didn't make him any calmer.

Since he couldn't track any scent from either Kagome or her captor, he was just randomly poking into every place where that Yori could have his hideout. The longer he searched like this without success, the more angry it made him, but he wasn't going to give up. He wouldn't stop searching until he found Kagome and killed that bastard who dared to touch her.

He was determined in his quest and for the first few hours, he was focused only on that, but after some time he caught a certain scent. After this scent touched his nose, his list of priorities suddenly changed and even though it wasn't the scent he was searching for, he still decided to follow it.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't want to leave Kagome's side, yet the one time he allowed her to have some time for herself, this happens. Once he found her, he wouldn't do the same mistake again. He would make sure that no matter what would Kagome say, he definitely wouldn't let her out of his sight.

He swore to himself that he would protect her and he couldn't even do that. Who was that guy who took her away? Why did he have to choose her? No. It's not that guy's fault. All the fault fell on himself. He should have been able to protect her from anything and anyone. If he didn't leave her alone. If he was faster. If he was stronger. If...

He failed to protect her this time, but he wouldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't accomplish anything by blaming himself. All he could do now was to find her and take her back from that guy, making sure it wouldn't happen again.

As he was flying above the trees, trying to find any sign of Kagome and her captor, suddenly, he was stopped by a strong force which sent him towards the ground. He landed roughly, causing a cloud of dust to rise all around himself. He looked around, trying to find the source of the force and as the dust started to settle, he saw a silhouette slowly walking towards him.

* * *

><p>Hello there, took me a while to update this, or any of my stories while we're at it. Been very busy lately – moved to another country, started a new job, had a sick person in the family and a major writer's block on top of it all. Things settled down now for a bit and I was lucky to exchange a few words with one of my reviewers, who pushed me back to writing.<p>

Thank you Amaya Rosanguard for all your help and thanks to everyone else, who still haven't given up on me and this story and gave me a comment or added me or the story in their alerts and favourites. The same goes for those who will do so in the future :)


	14. Home

**Chapter 14 - Home**

"I'm home!" Kagome said as she opened the door to her house.

"Oh, hello, welcome back. How have you been?" Kagome's mum popped out from behind the door with a smile on her face.

"Alright, I guess. Lot's of stuff happened, but I'll tell you later. Now I'm going to have a bath." Kagome replied and already started to make her way towards the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll make you some dinner in the meantime. Also, should I fit something for your friend as well?" She asked and Kagome just paused for a second. What should she do about Yori? She didn't even know if guardian spirits like him had to eat, but since she was still annoyed because of him, she wasn't exactly keen about doing anything for him.

"Just ignore him, he'll be fine." She said in the end and wanted to continue on her way, but was stopped again, this time due to Yori's actions.

"I would be deligthed to be able to eat anything made by these lovely hands." He said as he took Mrs. Higurashi's hands into his own, stroking her fingers with his thumbs, watching the motion of her skin as he did so.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Higurashi retorted and freeing her left hand from his hold, she placed it on her left cheek in a slight embarrassment. Yori raised his eyes from her hands, but just as he was about to say something more, he felt a pull on his right ear. The pull became stronger and in the end he ended up jumping a few steps only on his right leg, as he was trying to keep his balance when Kagome kept pulling him away.

"Ow, ow, owww..." Yori exclaimed, but Kagome paid him no mind. When they were out of sight, she finally let go of him and turned around with an angry look on her face.

"I was actually happy that even though you're related to Miroku, you didn't have his lecherous personality, but I see that I've been mistaken." She was still very angry, but she tried to calm herself down. He was still someone who was just supposed to protect her.

"Just tell me one thing." She started again after a few deep breaths. "Why didn't you start anything during the time we were together, but you tried to hit on my mum the first chance you've had?" She immediately regretted that she asked, but she couldn't help herself. Yori didn't seem the least bit bothered by her question and answered without any hesitation.

"I prefer more mature women, I'm not interested in kids like you." The moment he said it, Kagome actually felt offended by his remark, but held back any complains. This guy had absolutely no shame and she knew there was no winning against him.

"Whatever, just keep your hands off my mum." Kagome started with resigned voice, but added considerable amount of strictness into the latter part. She didn't wait for his reply and just went to get a change of clothes so that she could have her bath. She had to slam the door to the bathroom right in front of Yori's face, ignoring his comments about having to watch over her to keep her safe, but after she locked the door, she could finally relax for a bit.

One of the main topics running through her mind was, how to make Yori a bit less protective over her. The way he was acting was ridiculous and she couldn't have him follow her to school, or when she would go to hang out with her friends. Her family was alright, they could understand the situation, but how was she supposed to explain any of this to her friends, who had no idea about her adventures.

Also, she still had doubts whether this would actually work or not. She knew the two brothers way too well, to be able to be optimistic about this. Even if they really started to get along, just how long would it take? She had her family, friends and responsibilities in her own time, but she had stuff to do in the past as well and there it was more imminent.

"Well, it's only the first day, I can start worrying later. For now, I just need to focus on the present." She stopped herself from further thinking about it.

"Now my only worries should be the school and living a normal life." She reminded herself. She stayed in the bath a bit longer, and then went downstairs to get the dinner her mum prepared for her. During that time she also explained her current situation to her family, just leaving out the part about Touga. Things were complicated enough even without explaining that part as well.

To say that her family was surprised would be an understatement, but at the same time, they showed her their support. After that, she went straight to bed. She had to be fresh for tomorrow morning. It's been a while she's been at school and she had lot of catching up to do. At least, this time she should have a bit more time to sort things out properly.

* * *

><p>Another chapter up. Thanks for your support everyone :)<p> 


	15. Lecture

**Chapter 15 - Lecture**

As the dust was settling down, Sesshoumaru could see a silhouette walking slowly towards him. He already knew who it was, but that person rarely interfered with his actions. So why now? He didn't say anything, instead he waited for the other one to take the first step.

"Sesshoumaru." The woman started when the dust finally settled down and they could clearly see each other.

"I don't understand why have you chosen this path. I believed that you were wiser than your father, but now I see that I've been mistaken." She stated calmly, but Sesshoumaru could detect disappointment and anger hidden beyond her mask of calmness.

He knew what she was talking about and it wasn't that long ago when he would have agreed with her, but now his view changed. Not even this person could change his feelings towards Kagome at this point.

"Mother, you don't need to be concerned about myself. I will not meet my end the same way my father did." He informed her confidently, but she just narrowed her eyes at him.

"You say that, yet you've already taken the first step towards that point. You are way too naive if you really think that way. Once you get involved with humans, only death awaits. Your father is just one example, but I've seen many going down the same path."

"Kagome is different." He said sternly. It wasn't easy to win an argument with his mother, but it wasn't completely impossible. He still had a chance, otherwise they wouldn't have this conversation in the first place.

"Kagome is different?" She repeated, this time with amusement. "Don't make me laugh. She's just a weak human girl like any other. Why waste your life on someone as insignificant as her, even telling lies for her sake." Her voice darkened by the end of her statement.

Now it became clearer, her true purpose for meeting him here. She knew the truth about Kagome's child. Was she still bitter about his father's actions?

"Even if that child isn't mine, it's still got the same blood flowing through it's veins." He justified himself, but his mother just chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, really? I don't remember you having this kind of mindset with your other half-sibling." She reminded him.

"Inuyasha is..." He started with a growl, but then stopped himself. With Kagome he could have gotten away with such a half-baked excuse, but it wouldn't work for his mother. She was right, there was no difference between Inuyasha and the yet to be born child. However, his response was exactly what his mother was waiting for.

"Inuyasha is what? The reason your father died? Disgrace to our family? Don't be ridiculous. The fault for your father's death lies on himself alone. And if you see Inuyasha as a disgrace, then you should treat that unborn child just as such. Make up your mind Sesshoumaru. This is not a game and you are not a child. If you want me to respect your decision, then make sure it's clear, but there's nothing to respect about your decision the way you are now." Sesshoumaru just gritted his teeth as he was listening to his mother. He couldn't say anything back, as he knew that everything she said was truth. And to his dismay, she wasn't even finished yet.

"I never agreed with your father's decision to save his human mate and their child, but his stance towards the situation left no space for doubts or arguments. You, however, cannot give a clear answer, without contradicting yourself in another matter. I would advise you to sit back and think carefully about what you truly want, otherwise, I will not hold back in order to stop you if I believe that you're making a mistake." She made it very clear that she was serious and Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare to doubt her words, but he didn't want to admit how right she was and he didn't like to be lectured like this either.

"My mind is clear enough and I won't let you interfere with my life." He stated and then walked past her, continuing in his previous direction. She didn't stop him, she didn't say anything either, only a small smile formed on her lips, but by that time, Sesshoumaru was already too far away to be able to notice that.


	16. Back to School

**Chapter 16 – Back to School**

"It's been a while, are you feeling alright now?" Ayumi asked Kagome on their way to school. When Kagome left the house this morning, her three friends were already waiting for her in front of her house. She didn't know who told them that she's back, but she didn't mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine, hopefully for long enough so that I can properly catch up with everything." Kagome answered her friend's concerns. She wasn't very optimistic about getting results from this plan anytime soon, but with those two one just couldn't be sure.

"I hope so as well, mostly for your sake. You've missed a lot this time, but don't worry, we'll be here for you if you need anything." Yuka stepped in. The others just nodded, showing that they were of the same mind. Kagome felt relieved, it was a long time since she could talk like this with someone.

Everything in her life just became so hectic since she first went to the past, all the more she enjoyed these peaceful moments with her friends. The peace didn't last long though, as Eri noticed something and immediatelly shared her observations with everyone.

"I think someone's following us." She said in a whisper and quickly covered Ayumi's mouth as she wanted to exclaim in surprise at her friend's remark.

"Shh, I don't want him to notice that we know about him." Eri said hurriedly and Ayumi just nodded. Then Eri looked at Yuka, who also nodded in understanding. When she looked at Kagome though, she could only see her sigh.

"Kagome?" Eri started. "Do you know that guy?" She asked.

"Sort of." Kagome nodded with another sigh. The girls looked at her troubled expression, then at each other, and after that they stopped walking, as they kept walking until now to keep the appearance that nothing was wrong. The first one to speak this time was Yuka.

"Is he stalking you?" She asked, successfully surprising Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked confused, not sure how did they come up with that, but the girls already had they're answer and already stepped in between Kagome and the person following them. It didn't take him long to approach them.

"Hey Mr. Stalker, why are you following us!" Yuka started her confrontation, drawing attention of other people on the sidewalk.

Kagome didn't have time to react before the girls took action, but she was glad that she at least made him wear clothes normal for this time. A stalker in casual clothes is still better than a stalker in kimono.

"Mr. Stalker?" Yori cocked his head to the side, confused by the girl's remark. He didn't understand what she meant at all.

"That's right. You've been following us just now and from Kagome's reaction it seems that you've been following her around even before, so you are a stalker!" Eri added her piece of mind.

"Yes, I've been following lady Kagome in order to protect her, if that's what being stalker means, then I guess I am." He answered calmly this time. The girls just looked at each other, not believing their eyes and ears, but they were interrupted by a chuckle from behind them.

"Yeah, you could say he's a stalker in a way, but mostly he's harmless... I hope... Anyway, the best way how to deal with him is to ignore him." Kagome started her explanation and when the confusion still didn't dissapear from the girls' eyes, she continued.

"He's been asked by someone to look after me, but he just takes things way too seriously, ending up overdoing them." The girls thought about it for a minute.

"Is it because of your poor health?" Ayumi asked afterwards and thinking that it's better than saying the truth, Kagome just agreed with her.

"You could say that." The girls heaved a sigh of relief and then Eri glanced at her phone to see the time.

"Oh god, we're going to be late!" She exclaimed and started to run towards the school, the rest following her example. They made it to school with a bit of time to spare, and when they knew they were safe, they all started to laugh.

"I think I had my share of excitement for today." Yuka said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we shook of that stalker?" Eri asked and Kagome just shook her head.

"I doubt it, you can't get away from him that easily." She said jokingly and the girls, understanding the situation a bit better now smiled at each other mischievously.

"Then maybe we should mess around with him a bit when he shows up again, what do you think?" Yuka suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Eri agreed immediately

"It's alright, isn't it?" Ayumi looked at Kagome, who after thinking about all the circumstances just smiled.

"No problems on my side, just don't let him distract you too much." Kagome winked at them and then they made their way to their classroom. It was quite noisy there, but after they noticed their classmate who hasn't showed for a long time, they all welcomed her back.

Some just said 'hello' and went back to their business, but others were more interested and shared a few words with her. Then, there was one person who did even more than that. With a small box in his hands, he approached Kagome, handing it to her.

"Kagome, I'm glad to see you doing well. Here, there's something to help you stay healthy." Kagome accepted the box with smile.

"Thank you Hojo, but you didn't have to..." She said politely. He just scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright, it's the least I can do. Hopefully it will be of use to you." He told her and she smiled again. _Well, my granda will certainly find it interesting._ She thought and after exchanging a few more words with her classmates, the schoolbell rang and everyone went to their respective seats.


	17. Conversation

**Chapter 17 - Conversation**

Inuyasha was following the familiar scent without a single misstep. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew he was doing a mistake, but on the other hand, he couldn't pass this chance. After all, it was so rare for her to let him find her. And maybe she might even know something about Kagome.

That's right, he wasn't neglecting his search, quite the opposite. If there was someone who could have a clue about Kagome's whereabouts, he couldn't think of anyone better than her. She always knew stuff nobody else would even think about. Why should this time be different?

He stopped when he saw her standing right in front of him. She had her back towards him, with her head lifted towards the sky, but he knew she knew about him being there. Now when he was here with her, he suddenly realized that he didn't know what to say at all, so he just stood there, watching her.

She was ignoring his presence for a bit longer, but after some time she turned around to face him and their eyes met. He couldn't see any emotion in her face, but his heart still started to beat faster than usual. She must have noticed, because a small smile formed on her lips.

"Inuyasha, what a nice surprise. It's been a while since we last saw each other." She stated and Inuyasha came back to his senses.

"I'm not the one who keeps hiding." He said bitterly, but Kikyo just smiled.

"I am glad you came though. Does it mean that you finally chose me over that girl?" She asked innocently, but it made Inuyasha remember what he was doing before.

"Actually, I thought that maybe you would know something about where Kagome is. You know, she got kidnapped by some weird guy and I need to find her before something happens to her." He said quickly and her expression immediately changed, displeased about the development.

"Are you saying that the reason you followed me here was because you wanted my help so that you could find that girl?" She asked, offended.

"No, no. I wanted to see you, but..." Inuyasha tried to clear up the situation, but apparently, it was too late for that.

"But? So you still care more about her than about me? And then you even dare to ask me for help?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He loved Kikyo, but he had feelings for Kagome as well. Also, he had to look after Kagome as she always got herself into trouble, just like right now. She needed someone to protect her. On the other hand, Kikyo could take care of herself. He didn't have to worry about that. She didn't need him by her side in order to stay safe. Kagome did.

But... Did she really? He remembered his half-brother and the relationship those two had and which he just couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. Actually, he didn't even try that much, he didn't care about that, it would just make him more mad, but even with Sesshoumaru now also being on her side, he still felt like he should protect her. Maybe from him too.

"Your silence says it all." Kikyo started again. "However, I cannot give you the answers you seek anyway. But maybe you should ask the monk who's traveling with you. He might know more." She told him and Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"Miroku? What would he know? If he knew something, he would have told us already." Inuyasha opposed, but Kikyo just smiled.

"Are you sure? If you have so much trust in your friends, that's your choice, I told you all I could, the rest is up to you." She said calmly and then she started to walk away. Inuyasha was confused. He couldn't imagine Miroku hiding anything so important from him, but why would Kikyo lie to him?

Sure, she was trying to separate him from his friends before, but this time it felt different. Suddenly, he wasn't sure whom to believe. If Kikyo was right and Miroku truly knew something about the situation, then he couldn't trust him anymore. But if it was just a lie and he talked with Miroku about it, saying that he found out from Kikyo, what would their reaction be?

He couldn't think straight at the moment. In the meantime, Kikyo also disappeared out of his sight, so for the moment, he just decided to continue in his previous search, letting his thoughts freely flow in his mind.

* * *

><p>Alright, wasn't sure if I'd make it today, but I did, somehow. Been kinda busy this week and will be even more the next two weeks - going to an event, visit my family, will have hardly any access to internet and all in all my mind will be on different things, so no chapters these two weeks. I'll try to make up for it afterwards.<p>

Thank you all for all your support :)


	18. Shadows of Worry

**Chapter 18 – Shadows of Worry**

She was sitting in the waiting room. She wouldn't have come on her own, but her mum made all the arrangements and even came here with her. There was no way to escape. At one point she saw a small glimmer of hope in Yori, but even that faded away after a few arguments from her mum.

**Flashback**

"Kagome, you need to go to see a doctor to make sure that both you and your child are doing okay." Mrs. Higurashi suddenly announced and Kagome just looked at her for a while, baffled. She never planned to go to a doctor and even now when her mum said it, she knew that it wasn't only that she didn't want to go, but she actually couldn't.

"But mum, I can't. I don't even know what the child will look like, what if it will have some non-human features? What would the doctor say about it? I told you that the father of the child is a demon, didn't I?" Kagome opposed to the idea and reminded her mum about certain crucial facts.

"It will be alright. No matter who the father is, you're still human and you're my daughter and I want to make sure that everything's alright. I've already set up an appointment, so I don't want to hear any complaints." Her mum obviously wasn't listening to her reasoning at all.

"But..." Kagome started again, but was immediately cut off.

"No buts. You'll go there even if I have to drag you there." Her mum said resolutely, giving Kagome no space to say anything else.

"Dragging lady Kagome somewhere she doesn't want to go to, that doesn't seem very motherly and despite not really understanding what are you talking about, I will have to ask you to refrain from such remarks and actions. You're clearly making lady Kagome distressed." Yori stepped in this time and Kagome rejoiced in her mind. This was probably the first thing he did right since the time they've met.

"Quite the opposite, I'm just trying to protect her from any harm, not only now, but even in the future. Visiting this doctor will help me accomplish just that. If you're really set on protecting her as I heard, then you should actually support me and help me get her to that appointment, and not siding with her silliness." After hearing her mum's words, Kagome could see that Yori actually agreed with it, so she let go of all her hope and just accepted her fate.

"So, when is the appointment?" Kagome asked in the end.

"The day after tomorrow in the afternoon, so I'll pick you up after school." Her mum told her and Kagome could just nod in acknowledgement.

**End flashback**

And now here she was. Both her mum and Yori were keeping her company, but nobody spoke. She didn't even think about trying to get away, she understood her mum's logic too, but she was just worried about what the doctor might find. In the end, she wasn't that different from any other mother-to-be carrying their first child, with just one more thing to worry about when compared to them.

"Higurashi Kagome, please come in." The nurse popped out from the door and all three of them started to make their way inside. The nurse let Kagome and her mum in, smiling as they were passing by her, but when it came to Yori, she stepped straight in front of him to stop him from proceeding any further.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to wait here." The nurse told him, any trace of smile already disappeared from her face. Also, without waiting for any response, she just shut the door in front of his face, disappearing within the room.

Yori was annoyed by that nurse's attitude. He just wanted to make sure that Kagome would be alright, just like he's been doing all this time. That woman didn't have to be so negative towards him. Though, he had to admit that that woman affected him somewhat.

Normally he would try to force his way in. He was supposed to protect Kagome and he couldn't protect her if he wasn't close to her, but this time he didn't really feel bothered about being separated from her. Actually, he didn't even feel the need to stay in the waiting room any longer, so he decided to take a stroll around.

_Why should I even care about that girl anyway._ A thought entered his mind. It wasn't the first time he's got thoughts like these, but he never had any thoughts like these before he came into this place, the future as Kagome told him. Until now he always drove these thoughts away just as they appeared. Of course he would, it went against his common sense, but this time he didn't do that and instead started to think about it.

Though, no matter how long he was thinking about it, he couldn't understand it. As long as he remembered, he was always devoted to his master and always did what he was told without questions, so what starting to have doubts now? Was it because of the place?

To distract himself from the thoughts, he looked around in search of some pretty lady. He soon found someone who fit his tastes and he made his way towards her, immediatelly showering her with compliments. She made it clear that she wasn't impressed, but he wasn't bothered and instead went to search for someone who would actually appreciate his attention.

* * *

><p>Two figures were standing in a side corridor, watching the man who kept harassing almost every woman he came across.<p>

"Is that him?" The woman asked in a low tone, addressing the man standing beside her.

"Yes." The man stated simply. Neither of them ever averting their eyes from the person in question.

"Shouldn't we do something now?" The woman asked again, this time actually turning her head towards her companion.

"No." He shook his head, and then he continued. "It's too early, we need to wait for the right moment." He reminded her and she again turned to watch the lecher who already went quite a distance through the corridor.

"I don't like this." The woman complained, biting her lower lip lightly in worry. She felt a hand on top of her head, as her companion patted her comfortingly and that calmed her down a bit. Seeing that, her companion smiled at her and then turned around and started to walk away from her, leaving just a few parting words behind.

"I'll leave it to you then."


End file.
